epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Chrom vs Shining Armor: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
JK here once again with another battle. After this one though, my rap battle upload schedule is gonna go back to how it usually is with a battle being released at least every week, more likely two. Since I had a lot more free time this week, I decided to do what I did back in my early days when I uploaded battles in the summer and release them more frequently. Originally I had Shovel Knight against Shining Armor after it was suggested to me and the matchup itself was going to show up in Season 3, but since I am still very much into the Fire Emblem series, I just had to do this. Hope you enjoy this! "Husband of Princess Cadance and Twilight's sister, Shining Armor, and the main lord in Fire Emblem Awakening, Chrom, battle each other to see who's the better brother, father, prince, and leader of a group that tends to be dorky at times." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! 'Chrom:' It's high noon, Shining! You better get your guards ready If only they weren't distracted by some cake and were actually on their duty! I toppled a mad king, you got entranced by a corrupt queen! Stuck in a marriage more shallow than anything from early Disney! While I'm leading my Shepherds to Ylisse's various victories You rely on your sister and her friends whenever your kingdom faces calamity! Try to make a move and my Falchion is sure to Spear this pony's Head! Think you're the best brother? You couldn't keep the last "F" in "B.B.B.F.F."! When it comes to being a father, you're like a ponified Homer Simpson! I always keep my cool, while a wedding's enough to give you A Flurry of Emotions! It's best that you surrender. At least then, you have a chance of being spared I'll glady let you be below me. I know you tend to get sick in the air! 'Shining Armor:' You better go pray to Naga if you're trying to step to me! 'Cause I sense a Premonition that my raps will lead to your defeat! Calling my marriage with Cadance shallow? Just look at your side! I mean, your entire relationship with Sumia is built on nothing but pies! I can see why your herd's called the Shepherds with the number of human sheep in your troop! I bet even your retainer Frederick can handle this game better than you could! You found some random person on the ground only to get killed by him in the future! What kind of outfit are you even wearing, sporting only one piece of Shining Armor? About to Smash this echo fighter out quickly as if Captain Falcon was my name! This prince is about to be set Ablaze like a forest in this battle phase! That was the best verse you've got? If I were you, I wouldn't have showed up for this battle at all! 'Cause like your sister Emmeryn, it seems that your skills with words took a fall! 'Chrom:' Now I'm angry! You think you can just speak her name like that? Anything can change! Destiny won't be on your side in this match! You could only beat your Sparkle's Seven! I slayed the Fell Dragon Grima! Prepare to taste the bitterness of defeat- wait, what are you doing, Lucina? (Lucina makes a yell as she appears besides Chrom and proceeds to rap.) 'Lucina:' No one messes with my father! What does this pony think he's playing at?! You will not stop me when I get critical and lay your body flat! When I make you cry, I guarantee that you won't be shedding liquid pride! What kind of leader has their own child almost bring their kingdom's demise? You need to take a page from us when it comes to making peace with your enemies! It took you four seasons for you get over your prejudice against the changelings! Not even your shield spells can protect you from what you're about to face! With bars more pathetic than your defenses, you certainly left this Duel Disgraced! 'Shining Armor:' I find it rather cute, Chrom, that you let your daughter come in I do wonder though if she'll continue your family's tradition of leaving her kids orphaned! Besides that, copying moves seems to be another thing that runs in this family! I can easily take on you both on my own- '???:' (Cute baby noises) 'Shining Armor:' Huh? What- Flurry? 'Flurry Heart:' I'll serve up a Whammy on these meanies with a side of cold McFlurry rhymes! Not even shots from your army's arrows will stop this alicorn from staying fly! You may be older than me, Lucina, but you're not any more mature than I am! Got yourself into a delusion that your dad was being seduced by a Robin! With a personality flatter than your boingy bits, you can't scare me! You're just too busy cosplaying as your dead grandpa and a Playboy bunny! Your cousin is some wack guy who's always talking about his twitching hand! No matter how much you challenge your fate, you and your dad will always lose this rap! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (Flurry Heart sneezes and destroys the logo, which then quickly reconstructs.) -RAP BATTTLES!!! Rap Meanings 'Chrom:' It's high noon, Shining! You better get your guards ready ("It's high noon" is a famous catchphrase from McCree from Overwatch. This may seem odd to reference, but McCree's voice actor, Matthew Mercer, also voiced Chrom. Chrom tells Shining Armor to get his guards ready, but...) If only they weren't distracted by some cake and were actually on their duty! (Chrom then points that the incompetency of Shining's guards as in the episode "Rarity Investigates!", a couple of guards admit to leaving their post to eat some cake left by somepony else and they have failed to do their duties in many episodes.) I toppled a mad king, you got entranced by a corrupt queen! (Chrom references how he defeated Gangrel, whose nickname was "The Mad King". In "The Canterlot Wedding", Shining Armor gets put under a spell casted by Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance) Stuck in a marriage more shallow than anything from early Disney! (Chrom makes a diss at Shining Armor's relationship with Cadance by comparing it to couples in early Disney movies, where characters instantly marry when they first see and love each other and their relationships aren't very deep at all) While I'm leading my Shepherds to Ylisse's various victories (Self explanatory. The Shepherds is the name of Chrom's army.) You rely on your sister and her friends whenever your kingdom faces calamity! (If disaster strikes Equestria, whether it's a big bad guy or some troublesome vines, Shining Armor is not the one who saves the day. It's his sister, Twilight Sparkle, and the rest of the Mane 6 who do.) Try to make a move and my Falchion is sure to Spear this pony's Head! (Falchion is the name of Chrom's sword. Spearhead is a character who is Shining Armor's old friend and is very much into art. Chrom makes a pun with the name saying that his Falchion will pierce Shining's head. (Brutal)) Think you're the best brother? You couldn't keep the last "F" in "B.B.B.F.F."! ("B.B.B.F.F." stands for "Big Brother Best Friend Forever" which was what Shining was referred to by Twilight. Chrom says that he isn't the best brother as he and Twilight became very distant ever since she left for Ponyville, temprorarily taking out the "Forever" in "Big Brother Best Friend Forever.) When it comes to being a father, you're like a ponified Homer Simpson! (Shining Armor became a father in season six with the birth of Flurry Heart. Chrom compares him to Homer Simpson in that regard, as Homer is an infamously bad dad.) I always keep my cool, while a wedding's enough to give you A Flurry of Emotions! (Chrom usually keeps his cool in situations, though he did lose it in instances such as right after his sister's death. In "Slice of Life", Shining Armor was seen crying at a wedding with Cadance saying that it happens all the time. "A Flurry of Emotions" is also another MLP episode.) It's best that you surrender. At least then, you have a chance of being spared (Chrom tells Shining Armor that he should surrender so that he will be spared.) I'll glady let you be below me. I know you tend to get sick in the air! (In the episode, "Once Upon a Zeppelin", Shining Armor is revealed have airsickness. Chrom turns this into a joke saying that he'll let Shining Armor be below him, or be less, so that he won't get airsick from being above in the air.) 'Shining Armor:' You better go pray to Naga if you're trying to spar with me! (Naga is the leader of the Divine Dragons and a god whom the Ylisseans pray to. Shining Armor is saying that Chrom will need the help of a god to beat him.) 'Cause I sense a Premonition that my raps will lead to your defeat! (Premonition is the name of the very first chapter in ''Fire Emblem Awakening, though it is not referred as such. A premonition is a feeling that something bad will happen, and Shining is saying that he senses Chrom's defeat, which will be bad for Chrom, obviously.)'' Calling my marriage with Cadance shallow? Just look at your side! (Shining Armor starts point out the hypocrisy of Chrom's line about his marriage and follows it up with...) I mean, your entire relationship with Sumia is built on nothing but pies! (Sumia is a character in Fire Emblem and supposedly Chrom's "canon wife". Their support conversation consists pretty much of Sumia baking pies for Chrom and then marriage, which isn't exactly deep.) I can see why your herd's called the Shepherds with the number of human sheep in your troop! (Shepherds are meant to take care of sheep, though in this case Shining Armor means sheep as in peple who are easily influenced and says that the people in the Shepherds are just sheeps who follow every one of Chrom's orders.) I bet even your man Frederick can handle this game better than you could! (Frederick is a character whom Chrom is very close to as he is his retainer. He also cannot stand game meat, especially bear. Shining Armor makes a pun saying that Frederick can handle this game better than Chrom despite not liking game. This line could also reference how strong Frederick is at the beginning of Awakening compared to everyone else, so he could literally handle the game better,) You found some random person on the ground only to get killed by him in the future! (Reference to Robin, who got possessed and killed Chrom in Lucina's timeline. He was first found by Chrom and Lissa lying on the ground, unconscious.) What kind of outfit are you even wearing, sporting only one piece of Shining Armor? (Shining Armor mocks the outfit Chrom is wearing and makes a pun out of his name, as Chrom has only one piece of armor on him, which is the shoulder pad.) About to Smash this echo fighter out quickly as if Captain Falcon was my name! (In Lucina and Robin's reveal trailer for Smash Bros, Chrom is seen lying on the ground as it is implied that Captain Falcon, another Smash Bros character, just beat him hard. Chrom appears in Ultimate as an echo fighter, or a clone.) This prince is about to be set Ablaze like a forest in this battle phase! (Ablaze is a word used for a lot of map themes in ''FIre Emblem Awakening that is used whenever a character battles an enemy. Sining Armor makes a pun saying that he will set Chrom on fire like a forest, as in Chapter 1 of Awakening, there was a forest fire. A phase is used to indicate either the player's turn or the enemies' in Fire Emblem)'' That was the best verse you've got? If I were you, I wouldn't have showed up for this battle at all! (At the end of "The Canterlot Wedding", Shining Armor gets mad at Twilight for accusing "Cadance" of being evil, strips her of her Best Mare psoition, and then finally says, "If I were you, I wouldn't show up for the wedding at all!" Shining references that by telling Chrom that he shouldn't have showed up to fight if his first verse was his best effort, implying that it was bad.) 'Cause like your sister Emmeryn, it seems that your skill with words took a fall! (Shining Armor then compares Chrom's skill with words to his sister Emmeryn, saying that they both took a fall. Emmeryn tragically died by falling off a cliff as a sacrifice. Basically, Chrom's rap skills took a downfall like her.) 'Chrom:' Now I'm angry! You think you can just speak her name like that? ("Now I'm angry!" is Chrom's critical hit quote. Emmeryn's death heavily affected Chrom, and thus it would upset him if her death was brought up. "Don't speak her name!" is a music track in Awakening and is somewhat referenced in the second part of this line.) Anything can change! Destiny won't be on your side in this match! ("Anything can change!" is also another one of Chrom's critical hit quote. He pretty much means in this case that if Shining Armor's winning, then he can change that. Destiny is a big theme in Awakening as well.) You could only beat your Sparkle's Seven! I slayed the Fell Dragon Grima! ("Sparkle's Seven" is a recent episode in which Twilight and Shining Armor settle their sibling rivalry, with Shining technically winning before Spike actually does. Chrom says that that was his biggest victory while for him, it was taking down the Fell Dragon Grima, the main antagonist of Awakening.) Prepare to taste the bitterness of defeat- wait, what are you doing, Lucina? (In Palutena's Guidance in Smash 4, Chrom appears during Robin's guidance in which he tells Pit that he will "taste the bitterness of defeat.") 'Lucina:' No one messes with my father! What does this pony think he's playing at?! (Lucina is very close to her father and won't let anyone hurt him.) You will not stop me when I get critical and lay your body flat! ("You will not stop me!" is Lucina's critical hit quote and she says that Shining Armor can't stop her when she essentially kills him.) When I make you cry, I guarantee that you won't be shedding liquid pride! (In "Magical Mystery Cure", Shining Armor is seen with watering eyes and claims that his tears are just "liquid pride". Lucina tells him that when he cries, he won't be shedding liquid pride.) What kind of leader has their own child almost bring their kingdom's demise? (In "The Crystalling", Shining and Cadance's child sneezes and breaks the Crystal Heart, almost bringing down the Crystal Empire's demise.) You need to take a page from us when it comes to making peace with your enemies! (Chrom and Lucina have made peace with enemies such as Gangrel, Aversa, and Walhart. Lucina is saying that Shining Armor should follow their example and explains why in the next line.) It took you four seasons for you get over your prejudice against the changelings! (In "The Times They Are A Changeling", Shining Armor is shown to have a resentment towards changelings ever since his wedding and it took Thorax, a changeling, for him to move past it.) Not even your shield spells can protect you from what you're about to face! (Shining Armor is skilled with shield spells as he first used it in "A Canterlot Wedding", but Lucina is saying that not even that will protect him in this battle.) With bars more pathetic than your defenses, you certainly left this Duel Disgraced! (Equestria has infamously bad defenses as many villains have made past them with ease. "A Duel Disgraced" is a paraloque in Awakening ft. Kjelle. Lucina is saying that Shining Armor left the duel between him and Chrom disgraced for his bad lines.) 'Shining Armor:' I find it rather cute, Chrom, that you let your daughter come in (Sort of filler. :/) I do wonder though if she'll continue your family's tradition of leaving her kids orphaned! (Chrom became an orphan with his sisters as his parents presumably died, and Chrom died shortly after Lucina was born in her timeline. Shining Armor is saying that he wonders if Lucina will also die and leave her future children orphaned like her ancestors.) Besides that, copying moves seems to be another thing that runs in this family! (Both Chrom and Lucina copy moves from others in Smash Bros, with Chrom copying Roy and Lucina copying Marth.) I can easily take on you both on my own-Huh? What- Flurry? 'Flurry Heart:' I'll serve up a Whammy on these meanies with a side of cold McFlurry rhymes! (Whammy is the name of Flurry's toy. It also means a blow or a punch. She makes a pun saying that she will strike a blow to them as well as making a pun on her name with the McFlurry, a drink at McDonald's which is typically served cold. The whammy line could also reference how Sumia accidentally punched Chrom when she only want to slap him.) Not even shots from your army's arrows will stop this alicorn from staying fly! (Pegasi take bonus damage from arrows in Fire Emblem. Flurry is saying that not even arrows can harm her since she technically isn't a pegasus despite having wings. Being "fly" means to be cool, so Flurry also makes a pun with that.) You may be older than me, Lucina, but you're not any more mature than I am! (Lucina in this battle is defintely older than Flurry. Babies are usually more immature than grown adults but Flurry is saying that Lucina, a grown woman, is as immature as she is and explains why.) Got yourself into a delusion that your dad was being seduced by a Robin! (In Lucina's support conversation with female Robin, she believes that Robin is seducing Chrom due to how close she is to him. This is however far from the truth.) With a personality flatter than your boingy bits, you can't scare me! (Lucina's flat chest has been joked about by many people. "Boingy bits" is a reference to Tharja and Nowi's conversation in the Harvest Scramble DLC where Nowi tells Tharja that she has the biggest ones in the army.) You're just too busy cosplaying as your dead grandpa and a Playboy bunny! (Lucina disguised herself as Marth, her ancestor, when she went back in time and dressed up in a bunny costume in Fire Emblem Heroes. Flurry mocks her for this.) Your cousin is some wack guy who's always talking about his twitching hand! (Flurry references Owain, child of Lissa and Lucina's cousin. He's an oddball whose prominent trait is that he tends to bring up his "twitching sword hand.") No matter how much you challenge your fate, you and your dad will always lose this rap! ("I challenge my fate!" is another one of Lucina's critical hit quote and her main goal is to alter her future to become a happy one. Flurry is saying that no matter how much she challenges her fate and attempts to change it, she and Chrom will always lose. Poll Who won? Chrom and Lucina Shining Armor and Flurry Heart Hints for the next battle This battle wasn't hinted in the news update, but it's still looking cool and will certainly take your heart. JK will be At Yout Service with this upcoming battle. Trivia *Originally, I was against the idea of using Flurry Heart in a battle because I just thought it would be weird for a baby that can't talk yet to rap. I even thought of a joke battle between her and a bunch of other baby characters like Jack-Jack and Maggie with the joke being that all they do is make cute baby noises. But when this idea spawned and the opportunity presented itself, I was thinking, "You know, Pikachu has been rapping in other fanmade battles. Maybe a baby rapping isn't so absurd." Opponent in need of hire Chase McCain Gallery ChromvsShiningArmorAlt.png|Alternate Cover ChromBattle.png|Footage of the nonexistent video of this battle Category:Blog posts